Humanz
Humanz is Gorillaz's fifth (or fourth, depending on who you ask) studio album, marking the return of Gorillaz after a seven year hiatus following 2010's The Fall. In a paranoid scramble during the chaotic times of the mid-2010s, Gorillaz made the most of the surrounding madness by constructing a hip-pop opera unlike any the world has ever seen before. Easily their most controversial work to date, Humanz is an album bound from the offset to make extreme divides in the fan community. Some people really love it, some people really hate it. Where it lies for you may be different from your own best mate. Bottom line is this: If you like the idea of a collaborator-infested nightclub blasting occult-themed meltdowns about the end of the world as we know it (all lightly narrated by esteemed actor Ben Mendelsohn), then today's your lucky day. Extra points if you're willing to give up a bit of familiarity in favor of something a little... well, weird. Yes, even for Gorillaz standards. "Elevator: going up..." Tracklist Standard * I Switched My Robot Off (Intro) * Ascension (featuring Vince Staples) * Strobelite (featuring Peven Everett) * Saturnz Barz (featuring Popcaan) * Momentz (featuring De La Soul) * The Non-Conformist Oath (Interlude) * Submission (featuring Danny Brown and Kelela) * Charger (featuring Grace Jones) * Elevator Going Up (Interlude) * Andromeda (featuring D.R.A.M.) * Busted and Blue * Carnival (featuring Anthony Hamilton) * Let Me Out (featuring Mavis Staples and Pusha T) * Penthouse (Interlude) * Sex Murder Party (featuring Jamie Principle and Zebra Katz) * She's My Collar (featuring Kali Uchis) * The Elephant (Interlude) * Hallelujah Money (featuring Benjamin Clementine) * We Got The Power (featuring Jehnny Beth) Deluxe * New World (Interlude) * The Apprentice (featuring Rag'n'Bone Man, Zebra Katz and Ray BLK) * Halfway to the Halfway House (featuring Peven Everett) * Out of Body (featuring Kilo Kish, Zebra Katz and Imani Vonshà) * Ticker Tape (featuring Carly Simon and Kali Uchis) * Circle of Friendz (featuring Brandon Markell Holmes) International Bonus Songs * Andromeda (D.R.A.M. Special) * Busted and Blue (Faia Younan Special) Singles / Videos Singles * Saturnz Barz * Andromeda * Ascension * We Got The Power * Let Me Out * The Apprentice * Strobelite Videos * Hallelujah Money * Saturnz Barz * We Got The Power * Sleeping Powder * Strobelite * Garage Palace Production In-Universe Following the events of Phase 3 and the coinciding Book Ofs series, Gorillaz began work on their next project, Humanz - together as a complete group for the first time since crossing paths in Rhinestone Eyes. Inspired by the political climate of the late 2010s, Humanz envisioned an apocalyptic world (perhaps as foretold by The Book of Man) as seen from multiple points of view, leading to the album's heavy focus on collaboration and "house" stylings. Gorillaz often described the album as "a party for the end of the world". Similarly to Plastic Beach, 2D took a back-seat to the multitude of collaborators appearing throughout the album; having been told by Murdoc that, paraphrased, "No-one would miss him". As usual, Murdoc was later proven horribly wrong, leading to the release of Sleeping Powder and inspiring the course of Gorillaz' next album, The Now Now. Humanz' collaborators included Noel Gallagher, Jehnny Beth, Grace Jones, Kali Uchis, Vince Staples, Popcaan, D.R.A.M., Anthony Hamilton, De La Soul, Danny Brown, Kelela, Mavis Staples, Pusha T, and Benjamin Clementine - a wide selection of musical talents, to say the least. As usual, Gorillaz also returned to longtime collaborators Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn, alongside guest producers The Twilite Tone and Remi Kabaka. Together, this eclectic team of artists created what would become Gorillaz' largest album to date; reminding the world that, despite the racism, fear and suffering seeping throughout the world, We Are Still Humanz. Gallery 'Promotional Artwork' 17439128_1469201463101950_646623488374734848_n.jpg 17437613_232235077243679_8934342281389932544_n.jpg 17332379_1926537634244662_1516093038529609728_n.jpg 17493927_1949866735244032_6596257725779279872_n.jpg 17439304_190624958097334_234976389453840384_n.jpg 17493729_1652248998404123_7348223000849678336_n.jpg 17438301_1261726120531568_2435487236993581056_n.jpg 17494227_1137238986386295_2299886654078320640_n.jpg 'Song Artwork' ' Ascension long beach.jpg|Ascension strobelite-colombians1.jpg|Strobelite Saturnz-barz-duetz.jpg|Saturnz Barz Momentz-midnite-float.jpg|Momentz Submission-grilling-with-his-face.jpg|Submission Charger-charger-alternative-version.jpg|Charger Andromeda-andromeda-d-r-a-m-special.jpg|Andromeda Busted-and-blue-busted-and-blue-faia-younan-special.jpg|Busted and Blue Carnival-carnival-2d-special.jpg|Carnival Let-me-out-five-whales-in-a-dream.jpg|Let me Out Sex-murder-party-garage-palace.jpg|Sex Murder Party Shes-my-collar-shes-my-collar-kali-uchis-spanish-special.jpg|She's My Collar Hallelujah-money-phoenix-on-the-hill.jpg|Hallelujah Money We-got-the-power-tranzformer.jpg|We Got The Power '